digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jijimon
, , |encards= }} Jijimon is an Ancient Digimon. An elder Digimon that is said to have existed since the era in which the Digital World was created and knows everything about the Digital World. It appears that it guided chosen humans when the world fell into crisis. Although it hides incomparable power, it rarely ever exhibits its true strength. Attacks *'Hung On Death'This attack is named "Dark Noose" in Digimon Digital Card Battle and "Death Hang" in Digimon World: Next Order. (Hang on Death)"Hang on Death" was named to sound similar to the phrase "Hongo desu" "This is Hongo"., referring to Takeichi Hongo, the principal officer of Tamagotchi for Bandai.: Sends those who hold evil hearts to the land of the dead with its cherished staff. *'Cat Cane' *'Claw of Doom' *'Beckoning Cat' *'Gentle Punch' *'Guard Stick' Design Jijimon looks like a short, old man with a long, white beard. It always wears rags for clothes and carries around a staff with a lion's paw at the end. Etymologies ;Jijimon (ジジモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) . Fiction Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Jijimon is able to help a player change his/her Digimon's stats to suit his/her preferences. Digimon Frontier Some Jijimon are at the Fortuneteller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the 's visits. Digimon Fusion Digimon Fusion Fighters Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Next A Jijimon is among the many Digimon who show up to assist Tsurugi Tatsuno and his friends in the battle against . Digimon World If obtained with a cheat device, Jijimon cannot learn any attacks or register for Battle Mode. Digimon World 2 Other Jijimon are obtained from Monzaemon digivolving into him. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Jijimon card belongs to the Rare card group and has HP 1260, circle attack 650, triangle attack 560 and triangle-sealing cross attack 250. It can be obtained if you recite to Wizardmon the spell "JIJIMON". Babamon uses the Jijimon card in her deck. Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digimon World: Next Order Jijimon is a Holy Vaccine type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from WereGarurumon, Myotismon, and Mamemon, and can DNA digivolve to Omegamon Zwart D with either PlatinumNumemon or Justimon. If attempted before defeating the Enforcer, this will instead result in a DNA Digivolution of Omnimon Zwart. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon World DS Jijimon digivolves from Piximon. Jijimon also appears as a boss at Ancient Canyon, along with Babamon, and the two are also NPCs during a quest. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Jijimon is #340, and is a Mega-level, Technical-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 294 HP, 348 MP, 158 Attack, 123 Defense, 140 Spirit, 126 Speed, and 67 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Heroic Heart, Healthy Body, and Mind's Eye traits. It dwells in the mountain area of Transfield. Jijimon digivolves from Piximon. In order to digivolve to Jijimon, your Digimon must be at least level 48, with 8000 Holy experience and 220 attack. Jijimon can also DNA digivolve from Cherrymon and Pandamon, if the base Digimon is at least level 44, with 7000 Holy experience, and 230 attack. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Jijimon is #232, and is a Mega-level, HP-type, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy and Earth elements and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the Sleep Barrier, Master of Saving, Healing Wave, and Digimon Professor traits, and has the special skill Dig. It dwells in the Wizard Temple. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Goldramon. Jijimon digivolves from Pandamon and MagnaAngemon. In order to digivolve into Jijimon, your Digimon must be at least level 38 with 170 defense, 5 aptitude, and a level cap of 60. It can be hatched from the Busters DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Jijimon DigiFuses to Ebonwumon with JumboGamemon, Cherrymon, and Daipenmon. Digimon Battle A quest NPC located at MudFrigimon Village and Babamon Village. Digimon Masters Jijimon digivolves from Piximon. Digimon Heroes! Jijimon digivolves from Pandamon. Digimon ReArise Notes and references